1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is typically formed by storing an electrode assembly and electrolyte in a pouch type external case. In this case, the electrode assembly often includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator located between the electrode plates.
Such a secondary battery usually does not include a structure for protecting electrode terminals, and thus, is susceptible to external mechanical shock.
Specifically, a high capacity secondary battery includes a stack type or wound type electrode assembly that have a plurality of unit batteries and a plurality of separators. Since a plurality of electrode tabs extend from the high capacity secondary battery, if the electrode tabs are moved, a short circuit may be generated.
Furthermore, when a high capacity battery is charged or discharged, intense heat is generated from an electrode terminal by electrode tabs of an electrode assembly. Thus, the battery might spark or explode due to the intense heat.